Hermione's Valentine
by blue artemis
Summary: Viktor gives Hermione the best Valentine's Day gift ever.


"Vhat is this?" A confused Viktor asked Cedric.

"A cupid, for Valentine's day."

"How silly. A baby vith vings and arrow not represent romance or love."

"Well, if you have a girl, you are supposed to do something romantic for them on this day. They kind of expect it." Cedric grinned, thinking of the romantic dinner he had convinced one of the elves to help him put together on the Astronomy tower.

Viktor just nodded, thinking furiously. His girl was not so very romantic, but she liked to know she was appreciated, and not for her homework skills. He could see forever with her, and he wanted her to know that. He knew just what to do.

Hermione was a bit confused when she saw the box that obviously held a broom sitting at her spot at the library.

She opened it and found Viktor's Firebolt as well as a note.

_My __love__,_

_I __give y__ou __my__ future__. __I __would __do __anything __for __you__, __including __give__ up __Quidditch__. __That __was __my __past__, __you __are __my __present__, __and __my __future__. __There __is__ a__ ring __in__ the __brush__, __it __is __a __promise __ring__. __It __is __charmed __with __a__ protection __charm__ and __holds __a __drop __of __my __blood__. __I __do __not __know __if __you __have __heard __of __this __type __of __ring__, __but __with __it __you __hold __my __heart__, __until __the__ day __I__ can __replace __it __with __a__ wedding __band__._

_If __this __is __too __much__, __or __I __have __frightened__ you__, __I __do__ not __mean __to __put __any __holds __on __you__. __You__ need __to __study __and __research __and __become __the __witch__ you __are__ meant __to __be__. __I __will __not __keep __you __from __any __of __that__._

_I __just __want __you __to __know__ that __I__ am __yours __forever__._

_Viktor_

Hermione saw that it was almost time for dinner. She knew what the ring meant, as well as what it would mean if she put it on.

She closed her eyes and tried to imagine the future. She saw herself with Ron, content but not happy, with fewer children than he would want, both of them settling, because they were unwilling to hurt the feelings of those who expected them to be together forever. She did the same again, thinking of Viktor and a feeling of great peace and happiness swelled in her heart.

She nodded decisively, took the ring from the rushes of the broom and slipped it on her finger. She wasn't going to hold her love back any more than he would hold her.

She walked to the Great Hall, and looked around. She saw Viktor at the Slytherin table and slowly made her way to him. Holding the broom in her right hand, so that he could see she was wearing his ring, she started to speak.

"I return your future to you. I would not ever hold you from the thing that you love, anymore than I believe you would hold me. I just want you to know that I will be with you forever, if you will have me."

Viktor stood and took the broom solemnly, and nodded. Hermione looked around, she had forgotten to pick up her scissors, when Pansy held a small pair out to her. Hermione smiled her thanks, took the small pair of scissors and snipped a long curl from the base of her neck. She then wrapped it around the handle of the broom, tapped it with her wand and handed the scissors back to Pansy. The hair turned to gold and became part of the decoration of the broom.

Draco stood up. "House Malfoy recognizes the betrothal of House Krum to House Granger."

Pansy stood up. "House Parkinson recognizes the betrothal of House Krum to House Granger."

Viktor took Hermione's hand and kissed it. She waited a few seconds, then threw her arms around his neck in joy.

The Great Hall exploded in applause, minus one notable exception. "What does she see in that great gorilla?"

"He loves her and knows how to treat her right?" asked Neville.

"He doesn't try to make her do his homework?" added Seamus.

"He appreciates her and doesn't want to change her?" Ginny replied gleefully.

"He's never called her a know-it-all, or whatever other insults you've managed over the last four years?" Harry inquired.

"You, too? Did anyone think me and Hermione would be a good idea?" Ron whinged.

"No!" came the collective chant from anyone in earshot.

Cedric turned to his friends at the Hufflepuff table. "Boy, when Krum learns a lesson, he really learns. None of us are going to top that!"

* * *

Many thanks to Kyria of Delphi for the beta!


End file.
